Be My Girl
by SweetYzak
Summary: Her body was tainted but not with filth, but with the pain inflicted by another...[Pairings YS,AC,KL,SOC]
1. Chapter 1

Hey , this is my first story ever so please dont be mean. But I can tell you thatI will try(no promises!) to update every other friday.that means the weekend to write it and the week to edit and type it, but if I dont I had a good reason and i'll usally tell you.

Yzak: -Angry- Can we start yet this is stupid.

Cagalli: -Also Angry- I agree.

Athrun: -Relaxed- Cagalli, Yzak just relax will you.

Kira & Lacus: -Nodds- The story will begin soon.

Dearka: Like right...now!.

AC: HEY! Thats what I say -pouts-.

Dearka: ok...now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Angel

Deep brown orbs glared angerly into the mirror, glazed over with pain. Bandges adorned her wrists and abdomin, while numerous brusis littered her thin pale body. Over the last few months she had lost alot of weight.

Sighing knowing it was stupid stairing at her naked figure, and useless. Grabing the tan towel that hung loosly beside her, she wrapped it tightly around herself as she crept silently down the hall to her room.

Turning the cold handle the girl entered the dark room. Turning on the lights, her gaze landing on the neatly folded pink and black outfit piled on her bed.

Scraping her feet agenst the carpet as she went, closeing the gap between her and the bed the girl proceeded to get dressed. Black jeans, white socks, a pink long sleaved shirt, and a black brown fir trimmed hooded vest. Walking smoothly over to the mirror that hung on her wall, she spiked the back-half of her hair with gel, while running a brush through the front part so it lay smooth ending just ubove her jaw. After applying foundation and a small amount of coverup to her face hiding the the small cut just ubove her lip.

After examining herself one last time in the mirror she sighed, grabing her backpack and a pair of white leather gloves that showed her fingers she ran to the door and down the stairs tugging on the gloves on as she went.

XXXX

Giggling softly Cagalli obsereved the situation again, the one that had become oh-so-funny-to-all-who-had-seen.

Yzak and Athrun had been locked in a glaring contest when a girl, about their age accidently bumped Athrun causing him to stumble forward and kiss Yzak. Both were blushing madly stairing wide eyed at each other. The girl had just mumbled a 'sorry' and crept away.

"Come on guys lets go". Cagalli whined grabing Athrun's hand.

"Ya' were about to late for class". Milly added as the bell rang.

XXXX

"Hello, and good morning everyone hope you all had a nice spring break". Mr. La Fllaga paused before continuing. "The principal will be comming this morning to introduce a new student".

The girls smiled at the thought of a new student, but sighed when Dearka asked if the new student was a boy or girl. 'So Dearka' they had all thought in unison; of corse he had gotten the answer that he wanted.

"Now on with the lesson."

Through the whole class the only one's who payed any attention were Yzak, Athrun, Lacus, and Miriallia. The rest spent most of the class drawing, wispering to each other(which somehow the teacher dident hear), or stairing off into space. It wasent until the last 20 minutes of class that the principal finally came with the new student.

"Good morning, I hope everyone is enjoying their first day of classes, this is Angel Lee." Murrue glanced around the room eyes landing on a certain red eyed coordinator. "Shinn im going to excuse you from your next class so that you can show Miss. Lee around." Shinn still suprised that she had even called him just nodded absent mindedly in response.

The rest of the class passed slowly, and uneventful as usual.

As soon as the bell rang Angel immedetly left the class. ' I thought she was supose to be waiting for me' Shinn thought as he watched the girl leave rather quickly. Shrugging he gathered his stuff and left, intent on finding Angel so he dident have to go to world history; not expecting to run litterally into the said girl. She had been waiting for him the whole time.

Glanceing up Angel looked up into shinn's dizzing red orbs, as he looked into her chocolate ones. Uneasly Shinn backed up a couple steps letting his eyes wander(:bad Shinn:). Her black and pink outfit hugged her thin body in all the right places, her smooth skin and pink lips just begging to be kissed...

Blushing as he relised what he was doing. 'Why are you checking her out, you dont even know her you idiot.'

"Angel Lee" she said extending her hand, a small smile tugging at her lips. 'Wow he's cute when he blushes. Whoa! Where did that come from.'

"Shinn Asuka" he replied shaking her hand offering a small smile in return.

XXXX

"Ugh, Shinn is so lucky" Luna complained.

"That class was so boring" muttered Dearka, sounding bored.

"History's allways boring, Dearka" Yzak snapped, obvously anoyed at the others complaining.

"Lunamaria".

"Yeah".

"Do you know where Shinn is".

"No sorry Rey...Rey!".Sitting up startled she looked deeply into the eyes of her childhood friend standing their smiling at her with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Rey, I thought you transfired out of the school".

"I did , but decided to come back and was hoping that me, you, and Shinn could hang out, you know like old times".

"Oh".

"So do you know where I can find him".

"Probably with Angel".

"Angel" curiosity laced in his voice.

"He's showing her around".

"Will youhelp me find him".

Shrugging Luna got up.

"Sure"

XXXX

Shinn and Angel were currently walking down the hall to the cafeteria. After finding Angel's locker and showing her around, Shinn was starving.

"Hungry".

"Not realy".

Shinn just shrugged.

"See ya' later then" he said before disappearing throught a pair of doors that had 'cafeteria' writen ubove them.

XXXX

Angels body ached for rest, the rest of her classes had been long and boring, and that boy in everyone one of them. Her eyes focused on the road, she spotted a familliar mop of dark hair 'Shinn'. Not knowing what had compelled her to do it, but before she could stop herself she had already pulled over.

"Want a ride".

"Sure".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak: That was so dumb, I only had one line.

Athrun: Oh ya well I didn"t have any lines so stop complaining.

Shinn: Haha Suckers I had the most lines -evil laugh-.

Everyone: -Shivers- Creepy.

So was it good, bad, does it need work I bet it does. Anyway I HOPE you all enjoyed it.

5 reviews and...and...um I dono.

But 10 reviews and i'll update early!

PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Im back, and with chapter two, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed for my story, they made me realy happy. Which is good, but I was a bit worried to put it up, you know thinking that everyone would hate it or something. And im sorry if I copied Naruto I dident mean to this whole story was just this idea I got from doing word searches, weird I know

READ: Before you read this chapter know that the characters Heine and Mei have been removed from the story, just so you dont get confused.

Kira: Will I be in this chapter?.

Dearka: Thats right you wern't even mentioned in the last chapter, were you?.

Kira: -Starts crying- N-no.

Lacus: -Soothing voice- Shh, im sure you will.

AC: -Thinks- Accually im not sure yet.

Yzak: -Smirk- Sucker!.

Dearka: -Snikers-

AC: -Shruggs-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Friends

Flashback

"Ungreatful bitch". Sneered the boy as he slamed the girl into a wall.

-Groan-

"What was that"

"No..thi...ng". Blood dripped from the corner of the young girls mouth.

"Thats what I thought". He said before walking off leaving Angel to be swallowed by her own pain.

End Flashback

The pain from yesterday was still fresh in her mind as Angel lay motionless on her soft bed. She knew that is she moved even a little she would be rewarded with unbearable pain. But hopefully today would be different, her friend Shiho had been transfired to her new school and would be living in her large house with her, just to make sure that she would be ok.

Laying motionless Angel closed her eyes, waiting. But opended them again when the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through the house. deciding agenst ignoring it she slowly slid out of bed and down the stairs griping her side in pain. Opening the door she was greeted by the smileing face of her friend.

XXXX

"Hey cagalli, how was your date with Athrun". Cagalli blushed cutely as kira spoke for her date.

"It was fine why".

"Oh I dono, maybe because you dident come home last night". Kira replied eyeing his sister curiously he continued. "Nothing happend did it".

"N-no"

"Goodmorning kira, Oh my Cagalli why is you face all red". Lacus's comment made the blonde youth blush deeper.

"Dont be so nosey!". Was Cagalli's reply before she stomped off.

"Whats with her?".

"I dono". Kira said dismissing the topic.

XXXX

The morning classes had ended and now it was lunch. The two walked around the cafe looking for a place to sit

"Hey Angel, come sit with us". It was Shinn.

"Uh...sure"

The said girl and her friend started to make her way to the table that Shinn and his companions sat at, a blonde and redhead. Curiouse as to what he wanted she sat down beside the blonde. Shiho sat quietly beside Angel.

"Thanks for the ride yesterday".

" Um...no problem".

"Oh ya Angel this Rey and Lunamaria".

" Luna's just find Shinn, anyway nice to meet you Angel".

"Likewise".

"So who is your friend".

"Shiho". She spoke while pointing to Shiho.

Nodding to show that he understood he continued

" So I was wondering maybe you wanted to do something later".

"Sure". Angel replied Before Shinn shoved a small piece of paper in front of her to recive. The new group of Five sat together as they finished their lunches.

XXXX

Angel staired hard at the piece of paper Shinn had handed her before she walked off, still deciding if she should really call him. It couldent hurt could it?.

"So why dont you just call him?".

"I dont know"

"Come'on its not the that hard is it".

"What would we talk about ". She questioned

"Why dont you ask him if he would like to do something lator".

"Like what?".

"Why dont you invite him to the club that just opened".

Nodding Angel grabed her cell opened the piece of paper and dialed the number written on it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AC: Happy you were in the chapter -Grumbles about ungreatful people

Kira: -Grins- Yes!.

Cagalli: But did you have to embarass me.

AC: Sorry

Yzak: So what did you did you do on that date anyway.

Cagalli: Nevermind -Walks away-.

Ok I updated earlier because in not going to be here on the weekend...well I will be sunday but i'll probably be sleeping -. And I dident expect to update this early I was just so happy that I started writing another chapter and well I got it done in a day. Ill try to get another up before the end of the week. And yes I know I said I was going to update every 2 Weeks but I dident know I would be getting chapters done so quickly.

So just press that little button.REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everone who has been reviewing, keep it up they realy inspire me to write faster. Ok After this chapter i'll try to get one more up before the end of the week, but if I dont it will be up Monday.

AC: You all should be happy to know that everyone is in this chapter.

Kira:...Realy?.

AC: -Sigh- Yes.

Everyone: -Cheers- YAY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Club Kaos

Club Kaos, thats what it was called, thats where Angel had invited Shinn. Sure it was Shiho who said that she should call him and ask him if he wanted to go, but know she was starting to have second thoughts, why exactly she wasent sure. The only thing that was realy bothering her was the fact that he had asked if he could bring some friends, but why should it bother her, poeple invite friends to clubs all the time.

Sighing Angel continued to Shuffle through her closet for the perfect thing to wear, But coulden't find anything that she _wanted_ to wear. Finally she decided on a pair of Gray cargo pants and a slightly paler tank-top, and a white long sleaved shirt , little holes covered it so it looked like it was see-through.

Putting on a pair of black skater shoes she left her room to join Shiho down stairs.

When Angek arrived downstairs Shiho was already waiting for her .She was dressed in tight fitting white jeans and a matching tank-top with a brown wrap that slanted on an angle twards her feet, her hair had also been put up into a pony-tail.

"Ready". Confidence showed in Shiho's vioce as she spoke. Angel nodded in response.

XXXX

The girls had arrived a half an hour before the boys and were paitently awaiting their arrival, but it dident seem like they were going to show anytime soon so they had decided to order some drinks. A Ice tea for Shiho, and a shurly temple for Angel. They continued to talk until they boys finally arrived.

"Hey". Shinn was standing in front of their table with nine of his friends behind him.

"Oh hey Shinn"

"You fine ladies dident start without us did you". Dearka Spoke while looking over Athrun's shoulder.

"Its not are fault, you were late". Shiho's matter-of-fact-attitude dident seem to phase Dearka one bit.

Rolling his eyes Shinn contiuned.

"Angel, Shiho this is Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriallia" Pointing to each one as he spoke.

After they finished the introductions most of the group left to dance. Dearka and Shiho, Athrun and Cagalli, Kira and Lacus, Shinn and Angel, and Rey and Luna. Leaving Yzak and Miriallia alone at the table.

XXXX

The music shook the whole dance floor, the group had somehow manged to stay together in the same general area.

"This is fun". Angel yelled as they danced.

Smiling Shinn nodded everyone around them seemed to be having fun to...except for Shiho who had stormed off just minutes before yelling things that they couldent understand, Shinn had guessed that it was because Dearka naver could keep his hands to himself.

As the last song ended Angel asked if they could rest for a bit Shinn had said yes because he was getting tired to. walking back to the table Angel rested alot heavily on Shinn, while he had a protective embrace around her shoulder. As they arrived Angel could hear the muffled cooing of her friend so she sat at the other end of the table with Shinn's friends.

"So uh Angel..would you like to go dance".

"Dearka, she is not dancing with you...you pervert". Shinn managed to say without snapping.

Yzak just smirked beside his friend.

"milly"

"Fine"

When Dearka and Miriallia left to the dance floor Athrun and Cagalli took their places at the table.

"Hey does anyone know when this place closes". Athrun asked sounding out of breath. His lips were swolen as were Cagalli's.

"At twelve I think". Lacus said looking at her watch

People from the group would come and go but by the end of the evening the group had compleatly abandoned the table. Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Miriallia, Rey, luna, Athrun, And Cagalli were dancing, while Shinn, Angel, Kira, and Lacus went out side claiming that they needed some fresh air.

XXXX

Kira and Lacus sat quietly together both wondering if the others would leave the club soon to.

Angel and Shinn had left together and went to the park walking silently side by side. Shinn still had his arm placed protectivly around Angel's shoulder

"Tired".

"Kinda". As if making her point she yawned right after speeking.

Shinn just smiled.

XXXX

The rest of the group left the club looking for their friends that they coulden't find inside. As the contiued their search outside a noise that sounded like a gun being shot and as if confirming their thoughs a bloodcurling scream echoed into the night right afterwards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinn: Freeky chapter, so who did get shot anyway?.

AC: -Looks away- Not telling!.

So how many of you think you know who got shot? Whoever can guess will be rewarded with the answer in the next chapter.

IF YOU READ REVIEW

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's chapter 4, It took me all day to write it so I hope you like it.

Lacus: Oh im sure they will.

Yzak: Took ya long enough.

Lacus: -In mock anger- Now dont be mean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Cold Blood

The floor was cold and hard as Angel's week body lay upon it, her head felt dizzy and faintly empty, and her body hurt in places she haden't even known she had. Pain flooded her scences when she tried to push herself up from her prevous position. Ignoring the pain she pushed herself to a standing state, the room she was in was dark and cold. Heading in the direction that she presumed the door to be in, she had just walked out of what was a small wearhouse when she was immedetly spotted.

XXXX

Shiho walked the dark empty streets an umbrella held tightly in her left hand a small bag of Angel's belongings. The teen was heading to a small cafe that was neer by to escape the rain that beat down heavily from the sky ubove.

Entering the Small cafe her violet eyes landed on the small group of teens that she had met at the dance club just days ago smiling when she saw that Yzak was their.

"Hey can I sit with you guys". Shiho arrived at the table when they were just discusing who was going to get the drinks.

"Sure". Lacus answered sweetly when she saw it was shiho.

"Can I get you something to drink while im up". Dearka asked before getting up.

"Yeah, a Mocha Latte, thank you".

"Alright".

"So hows Shinn". Shiho asked while looking up.

"He's fine the doctors say that the bullet wound in his shoulder will heal up with only a tiny scar, im just happy it wasent anything worse...so have they found anything on Angel yet". Cagalli spoke quietly so that their converstion woulden't attract attention. But as she finished her last statement she instantly regretted it as her new friends face turned grim.

"Yes they did early this morning out in the middle of know where". Dearka mimicked part of her sentence. He began to hand out the drinks, trying to sound professional.

"Ok we have Mocha Lattes for Shiho, Lacus, and Cagalli. Coffee's for Athrun and Yzak, And finally hot chocolate for me and Miriallia". Shiho glared angerly at Dearka for interupting her.

"So when they found her was she hurt?". Lacus asked curiously. Shiho nodded.

"Her back, arms, hips, legs and right cheek had brusis on them while she had cuts from what they suspect was a knife on her arms, legs, hips, and stomach, also a lardge bruise and gash on her head from where she was hit with something. But she doesent remember anything that happened that night up to when she woke up at the hospital and now sufers from amild cuncusion".

"Ouch thats pritty bad". Milly comented.

I was just heading up to the hospital to see her when it started to rain".

"Yeah we were all headed to the Hospital to get Shinn, their letting him out today you know". Athrun said between sips of his coffee.

"Well maybe we can all go together".

"Definetly".

XXXX

"No Dont Touch Me!". The high pitched voice cry of a girl caught their attention as the group entered the hospital but were suprised to see Angel their in the waiting room hiding behind Shinn with doctors all around trying to separate the two teens.

"Whats going on here". Dearka looked angry at the scene she say before his eyes.

"Angel come here". Their were tears in Shiho's eyes, seeing her friend like this tore her heart appart and Shinn's to. Angel Turned her brown orbs on the group they were full at pain and showed that she was scared, but she looked relived to see Shiho comming to towards her and greatfully ran to her arms.

XXXX

"Your joking right". A look that clearly said unbelivable was written on his face. Right in front of him stood his two best friends, Lunamaria and Rey who were now saying that they were leaving for good.

"Were not, I got invited to join a school that specializes in what im studing".

"And my mom is having trouble and wants me back home for personal reasons".

Their excuses were valid, but it was all still so unreal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus: That's so sad -Breaks down crying-.

Kira: Shhh, its ok.

And if anyone figured out it was Shinn who was shot good for you.

Now review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5, but before we start I just wanted to say that I removed Mei, Heine, Lunamaria, And Rey, not because I dident like them infact Heine, Luna, and Rey are some of my favorite characters from GSD. But I did remove them because they were just causing unnessisary clutter and confusion for me to the story and that hopefullly with out so many characters maybe other characters will develop their relationships more. Hope you all understood that.

Shinn: Why did I have to get shot!.

AC: Cause it worked better that way.

Angel: Be happy she almost killed me!.

Shinn: -Looks angry while hugging Angel-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Shiho**

Shiho's arms were warm as Angel snuggled deep into them, feeling her pain melt away at her very touch. The doctors started to approach Shiho but as they did she started to back away causiously.

"If you know what's best for her you'll give her here". The first doctor spoke while taking a step towards the two teens.

"Isent it better for her to be with someone she trusts instead of with people she doesent, She'll just hurt herself if she with you". The burnette teen backed up another step placeing her arm under the younger girls legs and lifting her into her arms, she ran for the door.

The group watched as Shiho ran with Angel out the door and quickly followed suit with the doctors closely tailing them. The doctors followed them for two blocks before they finally gave up.

"Where...are...we...going". Lacus panted.

"Are..they...still...following..us". Athrun asked. Lacus shook her head in response.

The nine teens stopped running gulping for air.

"So what happend that night anyway?". Shinn asked while looking at Angel as Shiho set her down.

The girl looked down

"I dont want to talk about it". She replied as tears welled in her eyes.

"You know it would be better if you did". Angel just shook her head 'no' in response to Shiho's question.

"why not". Kira whined

"It was Coda wasent it". Shiho stated cutting Kira off.

"Who's Coda". Lacus asked.

"Angels boyfriend".

"My ex-boyfriend". Angel snapped.

"He did this...That bastard". Shinn snarled looking like he would kill the next thing he touched.

"Shut up Shinn, he was arrested". The tears finally fell.

XXXX

"will you please stop moving". Cagalli said angerly

"I cant help it, it hurts". Angel replied sucking in a sharp breath.

"Suck it up, buttercup". Cagalli said in mock anger.

XXXX

Almost a month had passed sence the incedents that had caused much pain for everyone, and the wounds that Shinn and Angel had all but mended the only part that was left broken was their souls. But Angels grief was much worse that Shinn's. The girl would toss and turn in her sleep and have horrible nightmares. The only escape Shiho had from it was the dark midnight walks in the park with Yzak who, also out of habit enjoyed the walks.

The cool crisp air brushed Shiho's shoulder causing her to shiver dispite the heavy sweater she wore. Leaves scraped agenst the ground as the wind blew agenst the ground. Footsteps echoed behind Shiho causing the teen to stop and jump when a strong hand clapped down on her shoulder. Whipping around her violet orbs locked with a pair of ice blue ones.

"Did I scare you". His tone gave nothing away, but guilt shone in his eyes.

"N-no". She said still gasping for air.

The two teens walked through the park and around the town a alittle talking about stuff that was happening at home, school, and with their friends.

When the two arrived back at the starting point of their walk Yzak stopped.

"Shiho".

"Yes".

"Would you go out with me?".

"I dono, it would depend on how you asked I guess". She replied not realy paying attention.

"No im asking now would you be my girlfriend". When the true meaning of his words sunk in they froze in her spot, turning to face the platnum blonde boy. Yzak was blushing deeply looking down. He was serious.

Walking up to Yzak, Shiho cupped his cold skin forceing him to look at her. Looking in to his eyes she brought his lips over to meet hers.

XXXX

Angel eyed the letter warily, it was from her mother. opening the white envelope she carefully read the letter enclosed inside.

_Dear Angel:_

_Hi huunie enclosed in this letter is a ticket to planet, I want you to come_

_home I dont think tis safe their anymore for you not after what I've _

_hurd so I would like you to return to PLANT and join the ZAFT _

_Millitary. Also I have found a charming young man for you to marry. _

_Well talk to you soon, Mom._

Was she for real she was calling Angel back to her home in PLANT cause it was to dangerous only to have her join the military, but she dident want to, what was she going to tell Shiho and all her friends but most of all Shinn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter I know but it couldent be helped. The next chapter will be longer and with a lot more stuff in it, promise.

So Angels going back home, and Yzak and Shiho are offically a couple, but what about Shinn what will happen to him?

You know what to do!.


	6. Chapter 6

And sorry for the long unupdated time i've been trying to catch up on lost sleep and then their's thing like school and projects and homework and trying to find a job all these things I call life has been affecting my updating speed so ya'.

Cagalli: Shiho, Yzak im so happy for you.

Yzak: About what -looks confused-

Shiho: -Smiles- Come on you know.

Yzak: -Blushes-

Lacus, Milly, Shiho, Cagalli: -Giggles-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Leaving?**

"Shiho can you belive the nerve of that woman, she tells me its not safe here, and then tells me she tells me she wants to put me in the army it makes me so mad, Im sure its only because shes a comander in the ZAFT military and my fathers a captain but still, isent why she sent me here for my own safety". The upset teen continued to rant about the letter she recived not even paying attention that Shiho wasent even their anymore, but instead left to her own room.

Angel, after finally noticing her friend left and not finding her in the house went to her room to start packing: all her cloths, pictures, and other stuff when she was through she realised that she would have to go to the school to get the rest of her belonings not that she would need them or anything.

XXXX

"Cagalli...Cagalli...".

"What!".The blonde said sounding very agitated.

"Cagalli chill it me".

"Who's me?".

"Athrun, dont you remember me?". The blunette said confused.

"Of corse I do you idiot". Cagalli responded using anger to cover her embarrasment.

"Then can you tell me why Angel's packing all her belonings".

"WHAT!".

"Its true".

XXXX

After spotting Athrun the young teen was even more agitated what if someone else saw her leaving what would they say about her, that she was a pansy not even halfway through the semester and she was already gone. Or would be soon. Would her friends mind, all these thing just made Angel want to leave sooner, but at the same time she was reluctant to. After all what would happen to her, would she ever come back, would she see her friends again, would she see Shinn again , not that she cared after all she hadent talked to him in the last month and a half she was scared to especally after she told him to 'shut up'.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked around one last time before placing a permdent lock on her locker but before she left. She walked by Shinn's locker one last time faintly thinking of when she would walk by it just to see if he was their. Stopping infront of it she slipped a small folded envelope inside the door. Just cause thay wernt talking to each other dident mean she was mad at him after all.

XXXX

Tears stung his eyes as he looked at the sun, she was really gone but did anyone else know about it but him he dident know, probably not.

XXXX

Classes seemed so much more boring without Angel around and life seemed so empty without the girl to watch over and protect from her own fears, they each silently wondered if she missed them as much as they missed her, they would never know.

XXXX

Angel looked out the window, to see only the artifical sky of PLANT. The truth was

that she missed her friends. Lacus's giggles, Yzak's attitude and how cute he and Shiho looked together, and the way Shinn always looked at her. I guess its true what they say

'you never know what you got till its gone'. Mumbling Shinn's name under her breath Angel turned her attention back to her new teacher.

XXXX

2 Years Later

(A/N: I jumped ahead)

She felt it, a pang of guilt in her gut after the two years she was away she was returning but not by her choice, but to attend the tenth anual peace ball. But still Angel could feel her gut twisting and turning as the plane they rode in took the five ZAFT soldiers to Orb but she dident make the rules, but she did deeply dispise the man who did.

As the plane landed and they disenbarked they were told to change into some more fitting close that wouldent make the group standout

Angel wore a pair of light blue jeans and brown runners. The while tang-top she wore was hidden by a snugg wool sweater that had a hood and and ended just ubove her knees.

The rest of her team wore similar outfits and by the time they had finished the boy that was showing them around met them in the car that they would be useing for traveling in.

When all the intro's were done the teens headed towards a building, but on the way Angel spotted a boy, but not just any boy this boy had dark hair and crimson eyes. All the years of building walls to protect herself crashed and she felt like she once again could cry to someone like a lost child.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I had planded this chapter to be longer but I just couldent make it any longer and sory but updates just wont be going as quickly I kinda started writing from the end scence I know what I want to haeen in every chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Ok how is everyone, good, thats good im hyper but I dont know why? Weird. Anyway im soory about the last chapter it was pathetically short but I did try to make it longer but it dident work. I know but I know exactly how I want this story to end and I have an idea for a new story but im not sure if its going to work.

Angel: -Hides- Why did you bring me back, everyone one will be mad I left.

Dearka: We wont be if you have a good excuse.

Lacus: Dearka, dont be mean.

Angel: -Looks guilty- Im so dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Once Again**

She could feel her stomach give a sickining lerch when she saw the Shinn, he hadent changed much that she could see. but as Angel started to think deeply about him her cell phone rang.

"Hello...she is your daughter!...fine, where are you...ok well be their shortly..bye". Hanging up the phone the teen let out a soft sigh.

"Who was that, Angel". The boy who sat next to her asked.

"Sam, wanting me to get Chelsea".

The other four in the car let out fusterated sighs, they all knew that Sam never took care of her own daughter, and when she did she called someone else to take care of her cause her screeming was giving everyone a headach.

It was also a known fact that Angel had been the one to take care of the enfant sence it was born three months ago, god the child probably thought that Angel was her mother instead of Sam, so because of all these facts people thought Angel should be her mother.

The group was now heading towards the Orb military base where the ship and some of the crew members were, mostly bridge crew the captain and commander, and the mechanical crew, all the pilots had been given time off while in orb which dident bother them at all. But instead of doing something stupid they decided to do what normal eight-teen year old kids did, what ever that was.

The rest of the ride passed with only a small amount of conversation said, which caused the trip to seem longer, but when they did arrive they had to go through a bunch of scaning to make sure they were accually the pilots of the Valkyrie. But when they finally did get in they were quick, in and out with all the stuff they would need to take care of the baby.

XXXX

" Hey cagalli are you going to the assembly at the school on monday, I hurd their was going to be some ZAFT pilots there". Asked Miriallia.

"I dont know yet, it sounds kinda boring, like what are they going to do just stand there".

Lacus giggled at the thought of a bunch of red-coats standing around at a high school assembly.

"What is so finny?". Shiho stated more than asked.

"I dont know".

Yzak just rolled his eyes.

"Dont roll your eyes at me". Shiho said sounding anoyed.

"Shut up". He said, Shiho smacked him hard on the arm.

XXXX

Athrun let out a fusterated sigh, why were teachers allowed to give homework on the weekend anyway especally french, he dident even understand the language.

"I hate french". As Athrun spoke a small pout formed on him lips.

"tu est impoli". Shinn replied.(you are impolite)

"What?".

"You should realy study more". Shinn said leaving the room, and thanks to Shinn, Athrun spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what he said.

XXXX

"Ohayo gozaimasu". The platnum blonde said walking down stairs.(Good morning)

"Hai". The brunette teen replied.(Yes)

The others that sat around he two just looked confused sure they knew what language they were speeking, but hell they dident understand it.

"So what is everyone doing today. Josh, Ami, Rose, Angel". Asked the boy to Angel's right.

"Well I was going to go down to the book store with Josh". Answered Ami.

"Im going down to the flower shop". Said Rose with a dreamy look plastered on her face.

"Im going for a walk, what about you Ethan".

"Hmmm im not sure yet, I might just stay here all day".

"lazy". Angel said playfully.

"Suit yourself". Ami said taking a sip of her tea.

XXXX

Everyone had left the lardge appartment just after lunch, Ethan finally decided that he was going to go chech out the music stores just to see what they had. Leaving Angel and the rest to what they were doing.

Angel was thinging about all that had happened sence she had been called back to PLANT by her mom, about the great friends she had and about her rank in the military.

She was a ZAFT black elite, a spy and hacker, and she could also pilot a mobile suit, but only for emergencies.

The girl was so deep in thought that she dident see the group comming towards her, bumping into one of the boys she looked up to see a pair of emerald orbs, complimented by a mop on azure hair. Looking behind him she saw the rest of the gang: Lacus, Shinn, Cagalli, Shiho, Yzak, Dearka, Miriallia, and Kira. They all looked at the girl imedetly reconising her as their friend, but what confused them was the fact that she was pushing a baby carrage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Chapter 7 is now done and im going to bed, Cause im sick, tired, and am just plain sick of being awake, So plz R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

OK here's chapter 8 and to let you all know I think I have solved the problem. but im not sure but I have added another part to chapter 6 so hopefull it will now make sence, hopefully. and if it doesent tell me and I will spend another day looking over all the chapters trying once again to figure out just what the problem is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: karioke: Part 1**

Angel froze as soon as her eyes locked with Athrun's, she could feel her body go weak as everyone else staired at her as if she were insane.

"Angel". Cagalli asked slightly unsure.

"Yes". Angel replied looking nervous, backing up a step.

Cagalli broke into a smile as she ran forward and ingulfed Angel in a warm hug.

"Where have you been, you just left that day". Angel looked away guiltily mumbling a 'it wasent my fault'.

"What was that". Cagalli asked as tears streamed down her face.

"It wasent my choice". She said angerly, causeing everyone to look at her. She had changed to much. She had gone from being a girl to a woman in just two years.

Before anyone could comment on Angel's behavior a girl their age with a haircut almost identical to Cagalli's but shorter came running up behind Angel.

"Angel". The girl called to the other, they obviously knew each other.

"Ami".

"Sempai, shikata ga nai". Ami spoke a compleatly different language.(The commander, no way to avoid it)

"Sorry guys later". Angel spoke not looking the least bit sorry and then left with her friend, still pushing the carrage.

XXXX

"Commander". The soldiers, Josh, Ethan, Rose, Ami, and Angel said in unison.

"Pilots, I have called you here to tell you something inportant. One Angel you are relived of your duties as a 'babysitter'. Two, Angel is being promotted to 'pilot'. And Three scence we can only carry four mobile suits at a time we are transfireing Josh and Ethan off the ship and bringing in a new soldier, his name is Rusty Mackenzie. Josh, Ethan prepare to leave tommorrow, that is all".

As the five left the bridge josh spoke up

"You all want to go the the bar down town for one last night together".

"Sure".

XXXX

The music was loud, and so was everyone else. The guys wernt bad but the girls screamed at the top of their lungs to the music. The tension around the bar area was pritty bad, but only because Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Shinn, Lacus, Miriallia, Dearka, and Shiho sat two tables away from Ami, Angel, Ethan, and Josh, and more people kept leaving giving the teens a better look at each other.

"This music sucks". Cagalli said as Athrun wrapped his arm around the blondes thin waist.

"Then do something about it". Mumbled Athrun.

"I will". Lacus said walking off.

Before they knew it there Lacus stood on the stage infront of a microphone

"Ok everyone this song is called, Who knows". The music started to play.

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah-eah, yeah_

_Yeah-eah, yeah_

_Why do you look so familliar_

_I could swear that I, have seen your face before_

_I think I like that you seem sincere_

_I think i'd like to get to know you a little bit more._

_Chorus_

_I think there's something more, that lifes worth living for_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do, just keep on laughing_

_One things true there's allways a bran new day_

_Im gonna live today like tis my last day._

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah-eah, yeah_

_Yeah-eah, yeah_

_How do you allways have an opinion_

_And how do you allways find the best way to compromise_

_We dont need to have a reason_

_We dont need anything _

_Were just wasting time_

_Chorus X 2_

_Find your self, cause I cant find you_

_Be yourself, who are you_

_Find yourself, cause I cant find you_

_Be yourself, who are you_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do, just keep on laughing_

_Ones things true, there's allways a bran new day_

_So you go and make it happen_

_Just do you best and keep on laughing_

_Im telling you, there's allways a brand new day_

_Chorus_

Lacus finished her song with a small bow, then hopped off the stage and headed back to where her friends sat.

"You have an amasing voice, Lacus".

"Thank you". She looked over to where the other teens sat and saw them glaring at them.

"I could do so much better". Ami wispered.

And not long after Ami to appeared on the stage.

"I like to call this song Imaginary".

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clocks screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will wisper to me_

_Where the rain drops_

_As they're falling tell a story _

_Chorus_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple fly over me_

_Dont say im out of touch_

_With this rampant and chaos- your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare i've built my own world to escape_

_Chorus_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Can not crease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_Chorus_

Ending her song she got off the stage, only to see the burnette, Kira get on.

After four more singers, Shinn sining 'I'd do anything', Kira singing 'Let's go', Angel singing 'Over', and Shiho Singing 'perfect'. It was Angel's turn again singing 'Notice Me'

_Here's a story of a girl, _

_Living in a lonely world, _

_A hidden note, _

_A secret crush, _

_A little boy who talks to much._

_Well, im standing in the crowed, _

_And when you smile I check you out, _

_But you dont even know my name, _

_Your to busy playing games,_

_And I want you to know, _

_I you lose your way,_

_I wont let you go._

_Chorus_

_If I cut my hair, _

_If I change my cloths, _

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip, _

_If I asy hello, _

_Will you notice me?_

_Whats it gonna take for you to see_

_I want you to notice me, _

_I'll get you to notice me._

_Got your head up in the clouds, _

_Tell me when your comming down,_

_I dont wanna sink your ship, _

_Its not about the scolarship, _

_And all the friends that follow you, _

_Tell you things that just arnt true, _

_I'm the girl you never see, _

_I'm the one you realy need, _

_So dont you get me wrong, _

_You better make you move, _

_Before the moments gone, _

_Tell me._

_Chorus_

_I'm not like the rest, _

_I dont care if your the best, _

_you see, it's all the same to me, _

_Ohhh dont get me wrong, _

_You better make your move, _

_Before the moments gone, _

_Tell me._

_If I cut my hair, _

_If I change my clothes, _

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip, _

_If I say hello, _

_Will you notice me?_

_Chorus_

As soon as Angel was done she jumped of the stage only to be engulfed my a pair of warm arms and to have a pair of sweet lips forced on her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok short chapter I know, dont kill me!. Remember that this chapter is only part one od Two the second part of this chapter will be up in the next couple days so watch for it.

PLZ R&R


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you all liked my horrible(in my opinion) Chp 8, anyway this is part one and if you dident know a chapter 8 has been added so you might want to read it first.

Yzak: So who kissed Angel?

Dearka: Ya.

AC: You'll just have to find out wont you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Karioke: Part 2**

Angel felt herself gasp as she was bombarded with the taste of Shinn's forceful mouth. She felt her body go limp agenst his and all of her friends eyes stairing at her. She couldent do anything until he pulled back and looked at her with those eyes. A sudded jolt of anger ran through her body and with her embarssment her couldent help herself, she raised a hand and hit him hard across the cheek and then stormed off.

But instead of leaving her alone like he should have Shinn followed her, after finding that she was outside he waited for a few minutes before he approtched her, those few minutes seemed so long, like the world would end before it ended.

"Angel".

"The love you can't have lasts the longest, feels the strongest, and hurts the most. Thats Aryan said". Angel's voice seemed unusally calm for someone who was just so mad.

"What's that supose to mean".

"What ever you want it to mean".

He just gave her a confused look even tho he new she coulden't see him.

"You just dont get the meaning of the song do you".

"Of corse I do".

"Then what does it mean".

"Uhhh".

"Thats what I thought".

"Alright then scence I obviosly dont get it then tell me".

"No".

"Why not". Shinn was right behind her now. And she could feel his breath on her kneck and it made her unconfortable.

"It means that I love you Shinn Asuka but all you see me as is just some wimp that can't take care of herseft and needs to be protected". Angel was turned around now, her brown eyes held icycles that bore into his.

"T-thats not true".

"Yes it is, but I dont".

"What?".

"Dont you get it im a ZAFT soldier thats why my mom called me back to PLANT so that I could go to the military accadimy. See im no longer like you, im different". Angel's voice was pratically yelling and it made him nervous.

"But your not your and I are still vary alike".

"How?".

"Im a coordinator to, and we both have parents at PLANT". She smiled at him, maybe just maybe they wernt so different after all.

XXXX

Angel was happy, even tho she was sentenced to mopping floors not because she had talked to Shinn, but also because the PLANT supreme councle had let her tranfire out of the ZAFT military and into the Orb military where she could still go to school even if it was a private girls school on the other side of orb.

She had just finished her mopping and was now getting ready in her flight suit when the alarm went off, taking her helmit in her hands she went to the elevator and lowered herself down so that she had access to the hanger, and got in her gundam, The ZGMF-X886 Fire. Exactly the same as the Gaia but only it was white. She used a Guul(A/N like the one that Athrun and them used in the atmosphere to fly in GS) to suport her gundam in flight scence it cant fly in the earth's atmosphere.

When she did finally lauch she was bombarded mobile suits from all angles. But thankfully her now x-teamates came to her rescue and she was able to get away.

Angel had almost reached the shore when a gunshot that she had not detected hit her and blew up her Guul. As she fell she transformed into the Quadruped(wolf) form of her mobile suit, when she hit the shallow waters she could feel the tremers go through the earth. as well as every time the machine hit the ground.

XXXX

"Commander, the Fire is being chased by a strike dagger".

"What?".

"The Fire is now making her way towards the base in Quadruped form".

"Send out the Astrays for support".

"Commander...".

"What is it".

"We have lost contact with the pilot of the ZGMF-X886 Fire".

XXXX

On the shores of Orb lay the fallen unit, inside the cockpit the pilot lay the unconcious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok chapter 9, there it is. Oh and if you like Yzak and Shiho as a pairing you should check out the oneshot I wrote for them, it aint winning gold medals, but eh it took my mind off things

PLZ R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Something is still wrong I can feel it and see it so im Asking all of you what you find to confusing about chapter 6(Thats where everyone started to get confused). I have honestly tried to fix but I dont know how do you just need someone to explain it cause now im confused. Anyway I hope my reviewers start reviewing again cause I cant fix anything until I know what is wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Found Love**

Angel felt her head spinning, opening her eyes she had to blink several times to clear her vision. when she tried to push herself up she felt a pulsing pain go through her ribs and knee. Oh god she must have broken something. insted of trying to push herself up like she had planed she twisted around so she lay on her back and pulled her body out with her arms. The gundam was totaled. Removing her helmat she tossed it to the side and looked at her knee no wonder it hurt so much it was split wide open with a deep wide gash down the side, the material from her flight suit stopped the bleeding.

Falling backwards so that she lay on her back and brough her hands up to tangle themselves in her short hair. Her breathing was becoming thiner. She wondered if anyone was looking for her.

XXXX

Truth be told only the military was looking for her. Everyone was either at home or at the small coffie shop down town.

Cagalli sighed in content, snuggling deeper into Athrun's side.

"Athrun".

Cagalli spoke softly after not getting a response she manovered herseft to get a better look at her boyfriend. He was asleep. Cagalli giggled quietly slowly getting up as not to desterb his peaceful sleep and left the house.

XXXX

Shinn was paseing up and down Angel had said that she was going to be there in an hour but was late by four hours. He began to wonder if anything happened to her, deciding not to wait around he grabed his keys and got in his car and headed in the direction of the military base.

XXXX

By the time anyone arrived at the sceen Angel's breathing had become but a faint wisper and her heart rate was slowing they had to rush her a hospital. from there they notifyed all her friends they could get a hold of.

When Shinn finally arrived after picking up Kira and Athrun on the way all the girls were already there. Stopping any of them from entering the room. Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriallia were crying loud sobs escaping their lips. Athrun and Kira wrapped their arms tightly around their girlfriends and let them cry onto their shoulders. Shiho was in the room.

"Shiho". The girl wispered.

"Yes".

"Where's Shinn".

"Im not sure".

"I want him here". Tears rolled down Angel's face Shiho could tell she was scared.

"I know he should be here soon okay".

"Can you go check to see if he's here".

"Yeah".

Shiho exited the dimly lit room as she stood in the doorway she scaned the hallway at last landing on the boy she wanted to see.

Walking towards him she saw the tears on his dark curled lashes. Placing her hand on his shoulder he jumped.

"Shinn".

"What".

"Angel wants to see you, she's been waiting for you the whole time".

Shinn's eyes were wide and round like a frightened childs. He nodded.

Walking to the room he stopped at the door for a second before going in.

What he saw blew him away. The person he cared the most about was Laying an a bed with a breathing mask and a heart rate monitor hooked up to her, her face was pale. He knew what was happening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their will probably be two mre chapters and thats it so please tell me what ou think I know it was a very short chapter the next one probably wont be any better.

Review Pleaze


	11. Chapter 11

Second last chapter everyone I hope you like it because the last chapter will be up real soon cause I already have it written, acually I had it written before I had this one written.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears welled up in Shinn's eyes at the sight of his first love laying on the bed he quietly aprotched her as if she were a sleeping baby.

Sitting down she must have hurd him because she opened her eyes. They held in them the pain that she was feeling looking empty at the same time, swirling brown emptiness.

"Shinn...". Her voice was very weak.

"Im here". His voice was comforting, she smiled.

Tears rolled down Shinn's cheeks and Angel looked at him as if he wasen allowed to be in pain.

"Why are...you...cry..ing".

"Cause I dont...want to lose...you". His words were choked out between sobs.

"Shinn...can I...Tell you...Something".

"What?".

"I love you".

He Smiled.

"I-I-I love you to...Will you b-be my girlfriend". Shinn made it sound as if that after they were together nothing would ever hurt them again.

But when she finally answered him with a 'yes' the heart moniter went dead, and he knew she was gone. He dident leave though, he stayed for a long time after crying harder than he ever had before.

Out side the room the stood waiting, all of them as ceased crying until they had hurd the crimson eyed boy crying, but it was a while before he came out but when he did he was engulfed in a hug by Shiho and together they cried on the floor in the hospital. No one else dared to enter the room and no one left either till Shinn and Shiho left.

As they did leave through Shinn looked back and wispered a 'I love you' and blew a kiss to the sky and some where he could swear he saw a girl smiling why shouldent she, she was finally free from he cursed life and able to live it somewhere better with out the fear of someone trying to ruin it for her.

Shinn smiled sadly before turning back around and running to catch up with the rest of his friends.

_I love you Angel and i'll never froget you _

Was his last thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it but dont be sad their will be one more chapter before the story comes to and end. Ad i'll admit it I am realy sad that I killed off my own character. but think of it this way it gives me a way to write a sequel if you all want one that badly.

PLZ REVIEW


	12. Epilogue

OK this is offically the last chapter, I just want to thank the people who read and reviewed the story right to the end. And im very happy to say that their will be a sequel, keep an eye out for it cause I dont know when it will be comming out. Oh and another thing my knew story which will be titled 'Wings Of Love' will be out in when I have the first chapter written.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears, looking down at his girlfriends grave brought tears to his eyes. She had been buried last week, and Shinn had had terrible nightmares sence she had died at the hospital.

Angel's tomestone was beautiful, with insriptions that Shinn read over and over again.

_Angel Lee_

_April 29 CE 55 to July 5 CE 73_

_The Love You Cant Have Lasts The Longest, Feels The Strongest, And Hurts The Most._

That is what she had told Shiho she wanted on her grave, god why did this pain hurt so much. It felt like a thousand knives stabing him at once.

XXXX

The large cherry tree was in full bloom and the sky held know clouds, in Lacus's opinion it was the perfect day. The others were holding a water fight down by a small lake at the bottom of the hill. Everything was perfect.

Cagalli giggled loudly as she came towards the pink haired girl, Causing the said girl to jump up and run away from the soaked blond who was being chased by Athrun. Lacus ran while looking behind her and dident notice the violet eyed coordinator comming towards her till it was to late. After being ingulfed in a hug by Kira the young adult sighted she was now wet to after she told herself that she wouldent but happily wrapped her arms around the boy who held her tenderly.

While the two were lost in their own world's Yzak and Shiho dumped a bucket of water on them causing them to gasp and jump appart glaring at the others, Glanceing at each other the ran towards the group and chased them all down the hill, to the lake.

The afternoon progressed as lots of fun until it was dark and then the teens all lay in a circle all happy that they could finally be together.

The End...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well their you go thats it I hope you engoyed reading!. Any questions or comments leave them in your review.


End file.
